Mil y un razones para odiar a Hiroto Kiyama
by Lost-Snowstorm
Summary: Midorikawa se siente incomodo junto a sus compañeros sabiendo que está saliendo con Hiroto, por lo que su peli-rojo favorito le hará un favor a él y al equipo.  Yaoi-varias parejas


_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen… -en una esquinita con su nube gris encima-_

_

* * *

_

**M****il y un razones para odiar a Hiroto Kiyam****a**

_[Hiroto K. x Midorikawa R.]_

Las cortinas dejaban pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz que llegaron a los ojos de cierto peli-rojo, despertándolo y haciendo que mirara hacia el reloj más cercano. -**Hey… Midorikawa… despierta ya, son las 7 de la mañana, el entrenamiento comienza en una hora y hay que alistarnos **–Dice Hiroto con una sonrisa acomodándose hacia Midorikawa quien dormía a su lado y apenas abría los ojos.

-**Hiroto… alguna vez te había dicho que eres increíblemente sexy por las mañanas?** –Inmediatamente se le acercó para besarle suavemente y nuevamente cerró los ojos quedando dormido.

Hiroto quedó en blanco –más de lo que ya está- ayer convenció a Midorikawa de que se quedara en su casa para estudiar pues las calificaciones de ambos futbolistas eran más bajas que su orientación heterosexual. Se quedaron hasta ya muy noche estudiando, ninguno tenía ganas de pararse por lo que se durmieron en el piso de la sala, juntitos para darse calor (¬w¬).

El peli-rojo tenia sentimientos hacia su amigo, hasta ese entonces no sabía si eran correspondidos, pero con el beso su mente quedó más calmada. Se levantó, fue por una manta para cubrir al que aun estaba dormido en el piso y se metió a la ducha.

Por lo mientras el peli-verde tenía un sueño poco inocente con su "amigo".

-**Ah, Hiroto… no… no me toques en esa par… ahhhh** –Se revolcó en el piso, jadeando y llevando una mano a su entrepierna- **Ya… que esperas?... ahh**

El peli-rojo tenía la cabeza llena de shampoo cuando empezó a oír aquellos sonidos, su cara ya había alcanzado la tonalidad de su cabello "_estoy celoso… de mí en sus sueños_" pensó y se apresuró en salir de la ducha. Para su mala suerte Midorikawa ya se había despertado de su muy buen sueño, tenía sudor en toda la cara y su mano seguía en su entrepierna aunque ya era demasiado tarde para que lograra ocultar la erección que tenia.

-**Midorikawa… dormiste bien?** –Dijo Hiroto recargado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al baño, estaba aun mojado "_tanto que me apresuré en salir_", llevaba solo una toalla que le cubría la parte baja, su cabello goteando y aplacado a parte de su rostro y una sonrisa que estaba satisfecha, porque aunque no había llegado a tiempo para ver la función que Midorikawa estaba haciendo en su nombre tenía la linda imagen que había dejado después del espectáculo.

-**Yo… ah… etto…** -El peli-verde jugaba con los colores de su cara y en menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraba dentro del baño, sentado contra la puerta y llorando.

-**Midorikawa… sal de una vez…** -"_o al menos pásame mi uniforme que lo deje dentro_" golpeó la puerta un par de veces- **Ryuuji…**

"_Qué vergüenza, me vio… me habrá oído también? No! Nunca voy a salir de este baño, viviré aquí de ahora en adelante…_" El peli-verde seguía llorando.

-**Se te olvida que esta es mi casa…** -Dijo Hiroto mientras iba por la llave maestra. Pero cuando regresó su amigo ya estaba en el comedor, golpeándose fuertemente contra la mesa y repitiendo en voz baja "_Por qué salí? Por qué salí?_".

No sabía que decirle, que tal: no te preocupes, no escuché nada de lo que decías mientras soñabas conmigo y tampoco vi tu pequeño problema allí abajo… no, eso era pedir ser asesinado.

-**No digas nada porque no sabes nada** –Dijo el peli-verde dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa- **Por esta razón no quería quedarme… **-Desvió la mirada con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-**De acuerdo… **-Si era la mejor forma de calmarlo estaba bien.

-**Maldita sea… haz el desayuno de una vez…**

-**Solo déjame cambiarme **–Fue al baño y se puso el uniforme.- **Listo, que te gustaría que hiciera de desayu…**

-**Tardaste mucho…** -La paciencia de Midorikawa en sí era promedio pero con todo lo ocurrido ya no tenía ni una pizca. Ya se encontraba cocinando, con un delantal que había encontrado, a veces la hermana de Hiroto o hasta Reina se preocupaban por él, jugaba y se entrenaba tanto que a lo mejor vivir solo era muy frustrante y necesitaba la compañía de alguien, o al menos un poco de comida a base de productos orgánicos que difícilmente encontraría en las sopas instantáneas.

-**Puedo decirte algo Midorikawa?** –Se acercó a él, aunque el peli-verde no dijo ni un si ni un no, parecía ignorarlo. "_Quien calla otorga_"- **Te ves muy lindo cocinando para mí** –Antes de que siquiera sonriera se dio cuenta de las lagrimas de su amigo.

-**Vamos… deja de fingir… eres muy amable, siempre lo has sido pero es suficiente, hasta para ti esto debe de ser raro no? **–Trataba de hablar bien, pero su voz ya estaba quebrada-** Ríete, cuéntales a todos que soy un fenómeno, que esperas para hacerlo?... **–Seguía sin levantar la vista.

Sintió como los brazos de su amigo estaban comenzando a abrazarlo por detrás pero no, simplemente Hiroto apagó la estufa, la ilusión de Midorikawa se fue directo al retrete.

-**Lo mejor será que me vaya…** -Dijo con voz baja y decepcionada, dándose la vuelta y encontrando la mirada fija de su amigo lo cual lo estremeció, esos ojos que siempre lo ponían nervioso y hacia que tuviera sueños no muy adecuados, esos ojos nunca lo verían como antes, lo había arruinado y no podía evitar querer llorar. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero a punto de girar la perilla para dejar atrás sus ilusiones alguien lo abrazó.

-**Quiero que me lo digas… que me digas que es lo que sientes…** -La voz de su amado, sus brazos rodeándole de la forma que siempre había deseado.

-**Yo… yo te quiero… te amo…** -Su voz se sentía derribada, ya no sabía que pensar. Era su imaginación o Hiroto se estaba riendo?- **Está bien que sea una estupidez pero al menos podrías dejarme y esperar a que me vaya?** –Que sentimiento más confuso.

-**Mido-chan… es un cobarde **–Le susurró al oído con una voz demasiado feliz.

-**Ahora si te lo ganaste! Aun tengo orgullo!** –Dijo girándose para darle un buen golpe a su… amigo, compañero, amor, odio… ?

-**Que tan difícil es decir "Te amo"? **–Detuvo fácilmente el golpe que iba directo a su cara.

-**Para un hombre a otro hombre mucho, tonto, idiota, tarado, imbécil!** –De nuevo Midorikawa estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, acaso Hiroto solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? Sabía que el niño era sádico pero era capaz de llegar a ese punto?

-**Te demostraré que no es tan difícil **–Jaló al peli-verde hacia él para volverlo a abrazar- **No huyas de mi respuesta esta vez y escucha con atención… Te amo…** -Su tono era tan firme, seguro y no parecía ser una broma.

Al peli-verde le tambalearon las piernas y cayó de rodillas, esta vez no intentó contenerse y lloró como nunca en su vida, dejando salir todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar lo cual causó que Hiroto se sorprendiera… "_No se supone que debería estar feliz?_".

-**Idiota! Idiota!** –Comenzó a gritar entre el llanto.

-**Nee… Mido-chan… escuchaste bien lo que te dije?**

-**Idiota! Me hiciste armar todo un drama! Te gusta ver como sufro por ti verdad? Pedazo de deportista sádico! Tu solo quieres verme llorar! Eres un desconsiderado! Maleducado, Malnacido! Ojala algún día sufras tanto como yo, cuando eso pase veras como estaré feliz!**

_-o.o… "Si esto me dice por decirle te amo no sé que me hubiera hecho si le decía te odio"_

-**Hiroto… no quiero… no quiero que me hagas sufrir de esta manera… **-El muy sorprendido peli-rojo se sentó frente a él.

-**No fue mi intención hacer que lloraras como Magdalena… de verdad yo…** -Inesperadamente Midorikawa se le abalanzó quedando encima de él, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del peli-rojo.

-**Te odio por hacerme esto… por provocar mi llanto todas las noches cuando despertaba de aquellos sueños y sabia que no estabas a mi lado… por sonreírle de esa estúpida manera a medio mundo… por tener que hacerme decir cosas que no debería como estas! Pero te odio mas por haberme robado el corazón con tus sonrisas, tus miradas y tu ser por completo!**

-**Mido-chan… antes de que sigas con tus "Mil y un razones para odiar a Hiroto Kiyama"…** -Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, primero en las mejillas que tenían el sabor salado de sus lagrimas y luego en los labios, un beso se convirtió en dos y después en varios.

_En la escuela, en la azotea mientras es el receso…_

-**Dime Mido-chan…** -Dice Hiroto que estaba recostado, con las manos como almohada viendo el cielo.

-**Si?** –Midorikawa está recostado en su pecho disfrutando de la respiración de su amor.

-**Es** **cierto lo que me dijiste en la mañana?** –Acaricia el cabello del peli-verde con delicadeza.

-**Qué dije?** –Se levanta un poco para verle a la cara demostrando completa confusión.

-**Que soy increíblemente sexy por las mañanas?** –Sonríe.

-**O/O** –Al fin lo recuerda.

Hiroto rápidamente se levanta y hecha a correr justo con el timbre de clases.

-**B-Baka!** –A media escalera escucha el grito de un muy apenado Midorikawa.

-**He he, tan lindo como siempre…** -Sigue su camino.

-**Claro que no… eres sexy a todo momento… por eso tengo ese tipo de sueños… **-Y enseguida hecha a correr para no llegar tarde a su clase

* * *

_Es mi primer fic de Inazuma así que sean amables (?)_

_Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias en los reviews xD_


End file.
